A sad princess
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: Link is shot and Zelda is struck with sadness. As she thinks that no one can help her, a certain hedgehog tries to cheer her up. And eventually, it turns into love. SonicxZelda.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda was sitting on a bench swing outside the smash mansion. She had her eyes covered in tears. She was crying about something awful.

"...Oh Link." Zelda cried, sadly.

Suddenly, a blue blur was approaching her. And right in front of her, Sonic the Hedgehog appeared. Although, Zelda didn't see him, as she continued to cry.

"What's up, Zelda?" Sonic said, with a smirk

Zelda saw him and said nothing. Her eyes were swollen red.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Sonic wondered.

"It's...nothing, Sonic." Zelda said, weakly.

Sonic knew better though. She knew she was sad about something, and he decided to try and help her with her problem. He took a seat next to the Hylian princess on the swing.

"I know there's something bothering you. And I want to help you with whatever it is. Now, could you explain your story?" Sonic asked.

Zelda didn't say anything for a moment. But then, she decided to calm down and talked with Sonic.

"Well..." Zelda began.

**FLASHBACK**

_Link was taking archery practice in the back yard of the Smash mansion. He shot another bow at the bullseye, which hit down right the middle._

_Zelda went over to her long time friend to greet him._

_"Link?"_

_Link turned around and looked at her._

_"Oh, hi Zelda." Link greeted._

_"Are you practicing?" She asked._

_"Yeah. I mean, why wouldn't I be?" Link asked, with a laugh._

_"Well, I mean, it's not often that you practice by yourself. Your usually practicing with Pit, Ike, or even Meta Knight." She replied._

_"Well, I sometimes need my privacy." Link said._

_"What if I'm around?" Zelda asked with a smile._

_Link blushed. "Well, it's nice if your with me." He answered._

_Zelda smiled as she continued to watch Link practice._

_Suddenly, unknown to Zelda, a figure hiding in the shadows had some type of futuristic gun in his hand. He was aiming the gun. He locked his target and prepared to fire._

_As Link was about to go for another shot, he heard the figure moving. He saw him, but only a little it of it. The hero saw the gun in his hand and saw that it was aiming straight for Zelda._

_"Zelda! Look out!" Link shouted._

_Zelda raised her eyebrow wondering why he would say that. Link shoved her out of the way, and the bullet of the gun fired and shot straight at Link's chest. The hero widened his eyes for a moment, before falling headfirst onto the ground. The figure immediately dissapeared._

_Zelda got back up with her eyes wide, and saw Link on the ground unconsious. She ran over to him, and kneeled down to check up on him._

_"Link...Link!? Wake up, please Link!' Zelda cried. She turned him around and saw the wound he had taken. Zelda bursted into tears._

_"Liiiiiiiiink!" Zelda cried loudly._

_Just then, Samus, Snake, Mario, and Peach came around from the front of the mansion. They ran over to her and the fallen Link._

_"Zelda, what happened?" Samus asked._

_"We heard a shot from the outside! It sounded like it came from a ray gun!" Mario thought._

_"Zelda, what's wrong with Link?" Peach asked, started to get worried._

_"It's Link. He's been shot!" Zelda cried even louder._

_Samus and Mario hanged their heads down in sadness. Peach started to cry really loudly. Snake decided to find his communicator from his pocket._

_"What are you doing, Snake?" Samus asked._

_"I'm calling a helicopter." He answered._

_"Why?" Mario asked._

_"So it can get Link to a hospital. He's not dead, so it's not too late. And besides, the shot isn't fatal. So he has a chance._

_"Really?!" Zelda asked with tears in her eyes._

_"Yes. But I need to make a call first." Snake replied, as he found his communicator._

**SHADOW MOSES ISLAND**

_A ring from a communicator from the one that Snake is using was making a calling sound (not a telephone ring)._

_Suddenly, a man wearing a white lab coat went over to the communicator and answered it._

_"Snake? Is that you?" The man asked._

_"Otacon. We got a problem." Snake asnwered from the communicator._

_"What kind of problem?" Otacon asked._

_"Link has been shot. It seems like a ray gun got him in the chest."_

_"Is he dead?"_

_"No, the shot didn't kill him, so I'm calling you so that you can get a helicopter here at the mansion to pick up Link, and get him to a hosptial." Snake explained._

_"I got you covered, Snake. It will be there in about ten minutes." Otacon answered._

_"You mind making that seven minutes, Otacon?"_

_Otacon laughed a bit. "No problem Snake. Mei Ling will get there fast as possible."_

_"All right, over and out." Snake said._

_"Over and out." Otacon replied._

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

"And that's what happened." Zelda said sadly.

"But, why are still sad, though?" Sonic asked.

"Because, I'm worried. It's been over a week since Link was shot, and I don't know if he'll make it." Zelda said, as she started to cry again. "I miss Link."

"I miss him, too. And so does everyone else here. Well, almost everyone." Sonic thought, thinking Ganondorf would be pleased with the news or not. "But listen, Link is strong. he'll get through this. And besides, he's been through worse, hasn't he?"

Zelda stopped crying for a moment, and looked at Sonic. "Your right. I guess I'm just feeling negative about myself. But I'm not going to be okay until I see him with my own two eyes." Zelda noted. "But...thank you for cheering me up a bit." She smiled sadly, she leaned down to the hedgehog and hugged him. Sonic returned the hug, as they stood like that for a few moments. After that, Zelda kissed Sonic on the forehead. Sonic blushed at the sight of this.

"Thank you." Zelda said silently.

"Uh...your welcome." Sonic said, not having an idea of what just happened there. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Wait." Zelda stopped him.

"What is it?" Sonic wondered.

"Would...you stay with me on the swing for while?" She asked the hedgehog.

"Uh, sure. Why not." Sonic smiled, as he and Zelda sat on the swing staring at the view.

* * *

** Should I continue this story? Or should I just leave it in the dust? The fate of this fic lies on your shoulders.**

**Please, read and review. I love to hear what you guys think of this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was early the next morning, and Zelda decided to make her own breakfast. She was still thinking about Link, and about what Sonic told her on the swing yesterday.

Samus (without her suit) came down stairs to start breakfast, but as she did that, she saw Zelda made her own breakfast (which was biscuits and and sausage). She was surprised and confused, so she went in the room to confront Zelda.

"Zelda, what are doing up?" Samus asked, curious.

Zelda saw her and was startled. "Uh, hey Samus." Zelda said, a little embarrased. "I'm just...uh..."

"It's not like you to make breakfast without me. We usually do it together." Samus noted.

Zelda looked down on the floor. "I'm sorry, Samus. It's just-"

"It's Link, right?" Samus interrupted her.

"...How did you know?" Zelda wondered.

Samus sighed. "Look, I understand you miss him. I miss him too. And I wish he were here right now with us. But, he's in the hospital now, recovering. And you need to try and get your mind off of him so that you don't keep this sadness that you have for him." Samus explained.

"But Samus, would YOU do the same thing if you tried to protect Link?" Zelda asked.

Samus thought about it. She didn't realize what she said until now. "Well..."

"See, even you would help Link if he were in danger. But you just stood there, not coming up with an answer." Zelda said, a little angry.

"Zelda, are you all right? I'm worried about you now. Ever since Link was shot, you've had this bad attitude lately. And I don't want you acting like this." Samus said, trying to calm her down.

"I DON'T HAVE A BAD ATTITUDE!!" Zelda snapped angrily, as she pushed Samus to the ground. When Zelda saw what she had done, she started to cry again. She fell to her knees and covered her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, Samus. I-I didn't mean to do that. Please, I'm so sorry." Zelda said, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please forgive me."

Samus crawled over to her. She started to cry a little bit herself. "P-please don't cry, Zelda." Samus said, as she hugged Zelda. "I don't like seeing you like this."

"Me either, Samus." Zelda said, weakly.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked.

Zelda and Samus stopped hugging and turned to see Sonic, Yoshi, Mario, Snake, Pit, and King Dedede, staring at the two women.

"We heard a shout, and it sounded like it came from downstairs." Pit explained.

"Yeah, I can't even get sleep around here with that yelling going on." Dedede complained.

"Can it, Dedede." Yoshi noted.

"Are you all right Zelda?" Sonic asked, worried.

Zelda got back up. "Yes. I-I'm fine."

"But what about that shout?" Snake asked.

"It-"

"It's nothing, really." Samus interrupted. "Just having a bad morning is all. We'll start breakfast, soon."

"That's good, need something for my tummy! Ehehehehe!" King Dedede cackled.

Sonic looked at Zelda, knowing that she was still thinking about Link. Perhaps he wanted to have another talk with her after breakfast.

* * *

Sometime after breakfast, Zelda was under a tree, watching Pit taking archery, Ike and Meta Knight practicing with swords, and Fox practicing with his blaster.

Sonic came by and found Zelda sitting, and he decided to try and comfort her again.

"Zelda?" Sonic spoke.

"Hm? Oh, hi Sonic." Zelda replied.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Zelda wondered.

"I know that you still have your sadness with Link being...well you know...but come on, I heard that shout from upstairs this morning, and I knew to came from you. It sounded like you were angry at something." Sonic replied.

"Oh, about that..."

"Look, remember what I told you yesterday? I told you that Link will be fine. And he WILL return, no matter what happens, he will be fine."

"I know Sonic, it's just hard trying not to think about it." Zelda said.

"I know, it happens every now and then. But I know you are a strong woman, and you'll get over it soon enough. Come on, be happy." Sonic said, smiling.

"All right. I guess I can try and forget about it." Zelda smiled.

"That's the spirit." Sonic said, with a thumbs up.

"Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"You've been so nice to me. I thank you." Zelda said, as she kissed Sonic on the lips for a moment. She pulled away and smiled.

"Your welcome."

Zelda stood back up and winked at Sonic before going back inside the mansion.

Sonic had a huge smirk on his face as he sat down and leaned against the tree with his arms behind his head, as he was like that for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Zelda and most of the other smashers were in the living room watching TV (WWE Smackdown). Sonic sat beside her making sure that she doesn't't get sad again.

"You all right, Zelda?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zelda replied. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. I'm just making sure that you don't have sadness within yourself again." Sonic said.

"Look Sonic, I'm fine. You told me Link will be fine, and I believe you. Now, stop asking me that, I'm not worried right now." Zelda said, a little irritated.

"Sorry, Zelda." Sonic apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't't have said it like that." Zelda said, apologetically.

"Hey! If you two are done talking, I'm trying to watch this wrestling match! Come on Batista, kick MVP's butt!" King Dedede commanded.

As Dedede was trying to watch his show, the telephone rang. Samus picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah this is the Smash mansion...Uh-huh...yeah, she's here...okay. Zelda, it's for you." Samus called.

Zelda went over and answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, your the doctors who are trying to take care of Link. How is he?..."

After a long moment of silence, Zelda had her mouth open and dropped the phone. She ran up to her room without a second thought.

"Zelda!" Samus called.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. They wanted to talk to Zelda and not any of us." Samus answered.

"Was it about Link?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I don't know. Zelda ran up stairs and didn't look at any of us while she did that." Samus explained.

"I better go talk to her." Sonic noted.

"I'll go with you." Samus suggested..

They both went upstairs, as Dedede continued to watch his show.

"Yeah! That's the way! Do it, Finlay! Use that there weapon to clobber that giant! Ehehehehehe!" Dedede laughed.

* * *

Samus and Sonic reached Zelda's room and Samus knocked on the door. 

"Zelda?"

"Go away!!!!" Zelda cried.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Samus asked, worried.

"I said go away!!!!!!!!" Zelda yelled at the door.

Sonic spoke next.

"Zelda, please let me in. I want to help you with whatever's troubling you." Sonic suggested.

"NO!!!!!"

Samus tried opening the door, and surprisingly, it was unlocked. Samus and Sonic went inside the princess's room and saw her face down, crying on her pillow. The light was off.

"Zelda, what's wrong? What happened?" Samus asked.

"Why didn't you leave me alone like I told you to?" Zelda said still crying.

"Zelda, we're your friends. And friends help each other with their problems, no matter what it is. Please, at least tell us about it. We won't tell anyone else." Sonic explained.

"Sonic's right. Let us help you. We promise we will not tell anyone." Samus mentioned.

Zelda looked at them. "Do you promise that?"

"We promise. At the bottom of our hearts." Sonic answered.

Zelda lied on the bed face up, staring at the ceiling. "The doctors called, and they said that Link might not make it. He has a chance, but only if he shows up at the mansion tomorrow. But, when they said that he has a low chance of coming back...he might...die." Zelda cried with endless tears on her cheeks.

Samus and Sonic were shocked. But they calmed down a bit and talked with her.

"Zelda, listen to me. I told you before, Link is strong. He's a strong Hylian who doesn't give up. And I know tommorow, that when he walks inside the mansion, he will be better than ever. Even if he has a low chance, he'll overcome the odds, and return home. You have to believe in him, he loves you. And he has you as his support." Sonic explained, as he want on the bed and wiped the tears off her face with his glove.

There was a long moment of silence. Zelda looked at Sonic and Samus and realized she was right.

"Sonic...Samus, thank you for helping me understand now. I didn't realize it, but, thank you. I will never forget what you said." Zelda stopped crying and smiled, but just lightly.

"You all right now?." Samus asked.

"I guess, but I might stay up here for a little longer." Zelda explained.

"That's all right, take all the time you need." Samus said, smiling. "Let's go Sonic, she might need some privacy."

"I agree." Sonic said, as Samus walked out of the room. Sonic was about to follow her until...

"Sonic." Zelda stopped him.

"Hmm?" Sonic turned at Zelda

"I don't want to be alone up here tonight. Could you keep me company?" Zelda asked.

Sonic smirked. "Okay. If that's what you want." Sonic replied.

Zelda smiled and let Sonic under the covers. She kissed him on the forehead, and put her arm around him. Sonic layed his head on the pillow and watched Zelda, with her eyes closed, and snuggling up close to him. Sonic put his arm around her head, and comforted her the rest of the night.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was early the next morning, and Zelda started to wake up. She yawned, and noticed that Sonic wasn't with her.

"Sonic? Where are you?" Zelda called.

Just then, Sonic ran straight at the door and opened it. He had a tray of food with him.

"You called?" Sonic replied.

"Oh, there you are!" Zelda said, as she saw the tray of pancakes in Sonic's hand. "I see you brought breakfast to me?"

"Yeah. I asked Samus if it was all right with her, and she didn't mind at all." Sonic explained, as he walked up to the bed. Although, he couldn't jump on it with the tray, because it would make the pancakes fall.

"Let me get that for you." Zelda told him, as she grabbed the tray from Sonic and set it on her lap. Sonic then jumped on the bed and sat down beside her.

"Mmmm...this looks delicious." Zelda said, as she stared at the pancakes.

"I agree." Sonic said, also staring at the pancakes.

"We better eat them while there still warm." Zelda noted.

"Deal." Sonic replied.

As they were eating away at there pancakes, Samus and Meta Knight peeked at the two on the bed with each other.

"Those two seem close with each other." Samus told Meta Knight.

"Yes." Meta Knight wondered. "They seem to have something better than just a friendship."

"You mean-

"However...I can't seem to predict it just yet." Meta Knight interuppted her.

Samus looked at the two for another moment or so, before she and Meta Knight quietly sneaking off.

* * *

Later that day, Sonic decided to go out for a run, while Zelda and Samus decided to make lunch. Dedede and Bowser were arguing about who's the better king, Ike and Meta Knight were once again practicing with swords, Mario and Peach decided to go to the park, Lucas was practicing with his magic, Olimar and his Pikmin were relaxing under the shade, DK and Diddy were eating a banana, Nana and Popo were playing in the sandbox, and Yoshi rested in they yard. 

Inside, Samus and Zelda were making burgers. Zelda was feeling uneasy because she didn't know if Link would return today or not. Samus noticed this.

"Zelda? Are you okay?" Samus asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Zelda replied.

"Look, Link's going to return today and I'm sure you will be the fir\st thing he's sees." Samus told her.

"But Samus...never mind. I almost forgot about what Sonic told me, so I guess I shouldn't worry about it."

"That's all right. It happens to us." Samus mentioned.

"Your right" Zelda said, as she turned over a burger." Ow."

"You all right?" Samus wondered.

"Yeah, a little burn, that's all." Zelda answered.

"Better be careful with those." Samus warned her.

"I'm on it." Zelda noted.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Olimar was still resting outside, until the sound of his Pikmin started to jump up and down, excitedly. 

"What are you guys so excited about?" Olimar wondered.

The Pikmin pointed in the direction that they were talking about. Olimar understood what they were saying, and looked in that direction. Olimar gasped.

"Is that...?"

It was him. The green tunic, the Master Sword behind his back, along with his shield. Wearing kokori boots and making his way towards the mansion.

"It's...him!" Olimar noticed. "Link! Over here!"

Link turned in the direction of Olimar's voice. "Olimar! What's up?" Link waved.

Olimar got up and went over to Link, followed by his Pikmin. "Link! Are you well? Is your chest fine?" Olimar wondered.

"Yeah. The doctors said that I still need to rest from practicing for a week though, but after that, I should be fine.

"That's good." Olimar sighed in relief. "Everyone will be so relieved that you came back!" Olimar noted.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Zelda and the others again." Link said.

"Well, come on. I'll lead you to the door." Olimar gestured, as Link followed him back to the mansion.

* * *

Back inside, Zelda and and Samus were just about done with the burgers. 

"They should be done by now. Do you want to let the others know that their ready?" Samus asked.

"I'll go outside and tell Olimar first." Zelda noted, as she walked up to the front door.

However, little did she know, that Olimar was right at the door with Link.

"You ready?" Captain Olimar asked.

"Yeah." Link replied.

Just as Olimar was about to open the door, Zelda opened the door and was about to call Olimar, until her eyes widened and hands covering her mouth.

"Link!?" Zelda thought.

"Yeah. That's me." Link smiled.

Zelda wasted no time, as she hugged Link and kissed him on the cheek multiple times.

"Woah...hold it, Zelda. You don't hurt my chest again, do you?"

Zelda stopped what she was doing and let go of Link. She had tears in her eyes, but they were happy tears.

"Link. I'm so glad your back!" Zelda noted.

"Uh-huh. I know."

"But...what about your chest?" Zelda wondered in fear.

"Don't worry about it, the doctors said that I need to take it easy for a while so that I can get the pain off of me." Link answered.

"Just be careful Link. I don't want to lose you again, okay?" Zelda said with some more tears rolling down.

"I will." Link said.

"Zelda? Why haven't you- Samus was about to ask her, until she saw Link.

"Hey Samus." Link waved.

"Link!" Samus ran over and hugged him.

"Ow, careful. My chest." Link said.

Samus quickly let go of him, remembering the wound that was still recovering. "Sorry." Samus said.

"Don't worry about it. Now, what are you guys doing?" Link asked.

"Oh, I was asking Zelda to call the smashers for lunch. We're having burgers."

"Mmm. Sounds good." Link said, with his stomach growling. "I haven't had anything to eat for a while, so I could go for something."

"No Link, you need to take it easy. So let me take care of you."

"Well...all right, I guess." Link wondered.

* * *

A little later, while lunch was going on, Sonic returned with a handful of flowers in his hand. 

"I'm going to give these Zelda for a surprise." Sonic said to himself, as he opened the door and went inside.

Samus saw him and smiled. "Sonic, what are those flowers for?"

"These are for Zelda. I'm going to give these to her as a surprise." Sonic answered.

"Oh."

"What is it?"

"Uh...Sonic, there's something that I have to tell you." Samus said.

"That's all right, you can tell me later." Sonic interrupted her, as ran went upstairs.

Samus looked on and had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

* * *

Sonic made it to Zelda's door and opened it, slightly. 

"Zelda? I got these flowers for-"

But he stopped, as he saw Link in there with Zelda. She was hugging him, and Link was hugging her back.

"Link, I love you. I hope that you don't leave my side again." Zelda said.

"Don't worry, I will forever remain at your side as your friend." Link replied.

Sonic didn't hear what they were saying. He had a tear in his eye, as he dropped the flowers and walked away...heartbroken.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Samus went upstairs and found the flowers that were near Zelda's room. She went over to them and picked them up.

"Oh, Sonic. I arrived too late." Samus said to herself.

She looked inside the door and saw the two Hylians, who were hugging each other.

"Maybe I should talk to Sonic." Samus thought to herself, as she walked towards Sonic's room with the flowers in hand.

* * *

Inside Sonic's room, the blue hedgehog lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had just experienced being heartbroken for the first time. 

"I can't believe she would do that to me. And to think, I actually had feelings for her." Sonic said to himself.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door. It opened, revealing the person known as Samus.

"Sonic, are you all right?" Samus asked.

Sonic looked at her and noticed the flowers that she had in her hand, he then back at the ceiling. "I was all right." Sonic muttered.

"Oh Sonic, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Zelda." Samus said, as she put the flowers in a bottle of water, where the stems were only wet. She walked over to Sonic's bed and sat down.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Sonic wondered.

"I just wanted talk to you. You know, about you and Zelda." Samus answered.

"What about?"

"Well, I know about how you two were close to each other. And about the way you treated her when Link was around." Samus paused for a moment. "You really like her, do you?"

"Well yeah, I do like her a lot." Sonic replied.

"Then why don't you go tell her how you feel?" Samus suggested.

"I can't do that. I saw what she was doing with Link, and I just...can't do it."

"But...what if she has the same feelings for you?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe she had the same feelings for you, but she didn't want to say anything about it since Link has returned." Samus thought.

"Maybe your right, but...what if she doesn't have any feelings for me?" Sonic wondered.

"Sonic, why would you say that?" Samus asked, confused.

"I don't know, maybe it's just a thought. But I could be right." Sonic noted.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Sonic stared at her blankly.

"Remember the night that she got the call from the doctors? She was so upset the Link might've died, that she didn't think that anyone would help her. You and I went up there, and talked her out of it. You were there, saying that Link will come back, regardless of what his condition might've been. She then asked you to comfort her that night and-

"Wait!" Sonic stopped her. "How did you know about me and Zelda sleeping together?"

Samus laughed a bit. "That's easy, silly. I was about leave until I saw you, with your arm around her head. Zelda getting close to you, and kissing you on the forehead. That sounds like love to me."

"Love? Nah, I just didn't want to see Zelda sad again."

"Come on, you and her have a strong bond with each other. I know she likes you a lot. Trust me, I know." Samus noted.

"You really think so?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

Sonic just stared at the ceiling again, unsure about it.

"Sonic? Are you there?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I can you hear you."

"Well?"

"I guess I can talk to her, once her business is Link is done." Sonic decided.

"That's the spirit." Samus smiled.

"Samus?"

"What is it?"

"...Thank you." Sonic sat up and hugged Samus, who returned it.

"Don't mention it." Samus said, as they shared a long embrace.

* * *

**Like I said, this chapter is re-edited and better told. It's short, but I want to save the best for last :).**

**Please, read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

That evening, most of the smashers went to the mall to do some fun shopping. Link wanted to go but Zelda didn't feel like it, so Link went off with the others and left Zelda alone.

Zelda was on the couch in the living room, watching a romantic movie. She was feeling a little lonely because Link wasn't with her. But that's okay. She didn't mind watching it by herself.

However, what she didn't know was that, Sonic was there as well. Samus told him that Zelda was not going with the others, so he asked her if he could stay was well.

Right now, Sonic was sitting on the stairs, watching Zelda. Her beautiful blond hair, wearing a pink Hylian dress, and watching the movie without anyone with her. But that was about to change, because Sonic walked down the stairs, slowly and quietly.

Zelda didn't hear him, as she continued to watch the movie with a sad face.

"Zelda?"

Zelda was too focused on the movie.

"Zelda!"

Zelda snapped out of her trance, and saw Sonic, very surprised.

"Sonic? What are you doing here? I thought you were you going with the others." Zelda thought.

"Well...I wasn't really the shopper type of person." Sonic laughed a bit.

"Oh...then why are you here?" Zelda wondered.

"Well..." Sonic thought. He wasn't sure how to say that he has feelings for the Hylian Princess. His face started to turn red.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Sonic quickly replied.

"Why don't come and sit by me?" Zelda suggested.

Sonic quickly answered by jumping on the couch and sitting beside her. He grabbed a pillow and turned his attention to the movie.

"What's this one?" Sonic asked.

"A romantic movie." Zelda answered.

"Oh." Sonic moaned a little. He wasn't the romantic type of person.

"What? You don't like romance?" Zelda smirked at him.

"Nah. That stuff is too boring for my tastes." Sonic said.

"Oh, come on. Give it a chance, will you? Who knows, maybe you'll feel different after you watch at least some of it." Zelda laughed, playfully.

Sonic looked at her suspiciously. At first, he was thinking Zelda was up to something, but that didn't seem to be the case. She looked like she was trying to help him get into the romance for once.

"OK, I'll give it try. But don't expect much." Sonic noted, as he turned back to the movie.

Zelda smiled at him. She knew that after Sonic watched some of the movie, He was going to be in the mood. She turned her attention to the movie and started to watch.

* * *

Sometime during the movie, Sonic was staring at Zelda. He saw how beautiful she was. Zelda didn't notice this as she continued to watch the movie, dreamily. 

After a moment of staring, Sonic spoke. "Zelda."

"Hmm?" Zelda turned to him.

"There's something I gotta tell you."

"What's that?" She asked, staring at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

Sonic had butterflies in stomach right now. He didn't know how he was going to say this to her. He stayed silent.

"What is it, Sonic? Talk to me."

"I..." Sonic was too nervous. "I..."

"Sonic? Do you like me?"

Sonic stared at her. "How did you know?"

"From the way you were speaking to me, I think that you really like me." Zelda leaned closer to him.

"Wait, wait." Sonic stopped her.

"What is it?"

"I...saw you...with Link."

"What?" Zelda asked, with wide eyes.

"I saw you in your room hugging Link. And I wanted to give you some flowers. But, when I saw what you two were doing...I was...heartborken." Sonic closed his eyes, sadly.

Zelda was in shock. She thought Sonic saw them in love. But she knew that he had it mixed up, so she tried reasoning with him.

"Sonic, you got it all wrong."

"What?"

"The reason why Link were hugging each other was because I had missed him since he was...you know...and I really wanted to take care of him since he got back. But that doesn't mean we were ACTUALLY in love. I just wanted to care for him, and for him to do the same thing for me." Zelda explained.

"You mean, you two weren't actually..."

"No, not at all. You just misunderstood what was really going on between us." Zelda said.

Sonic was in a look of confusion. "I...I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." Zelda said, as she put her arm on his spiked head. "Please, I'm sorry if what you saw was actually different."

"Really?"

"Yes."

There was a long moment of silence. The two of them stared at each other for a long time. The movie was over, and they still did not break their stare.

Zelda broke the silence. "The movie's done."

"I know."

"Well?"

They stared at each other for another moment. Their heads started to move towards each other slowly.

"You realize that you are near me."

"I know."

Finally, they slowly pressed their lips together, as they shared their first kiss. Their eyes were closed as they let themselves experience this moment. Zelda put her arms around him, as they continued to kiss. After a long moment, they broke their kiss.

"Wow." Zelda said silently.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just..."

"You don't like romance?" Sonic smirked.

Zelda looked at him, and she smiled. "To tell you the truth, I never experienced it to be like that."

"So you know what it is now?"

"Yes. It is...romantic." Zelda replied, a little tired.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little tired."

"Couldn't handle it?"

"The kiss?"

He nodded.

Zelda laughed a bit, but she then started to yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"You want me to carry you upstairs?"

"Can you do that?"

"Watch me." Sonic smirked.

He put his arms under her and picked her up. She smiled, as she layed in his arms. Her eyes started to close as Sonic carried her upstairs.

* * *

When Sonic got to her room, he jumped on her bed and tucked her in. She layed under the covers and looked at Sonic. 

"Sonic."

"What is it, Zelda?"

"I...want to thank you for tonight. You were the only one who really cared for me when Link wasn't around." Zelda said, as she put her arms around him for a warm hug.

"Your welcome, Zelda. But your the one I really have to thank."

"What about?"

"If you hadn't showed me what romance was about, then we never would've had that kiss." Sonic explained.

"Oh Sonic." Zelda said as she pulled Sonic towards another kiss. He returned the kiss, as they both shared another romantic moment. They broke it off and stared at each other.

"Sonic, come sleep with me tonight, please?" Zelda asked, as she opened the covers for the blue hedgehog.

Sonic responded by going under the covers. Zelda then kissed Sonic on the cheek and she put her arm around him. She then whispered something as she started to fall asleep.

"I...love you...Sonic the Hedgehog." Zelda whispered.

Sonic was stunned. Hearing those words coming from Zelda, it made his heart beat faster.

"I...love you too...Princess Zelda." Sonic whispered back, as he put his arm around her head. And they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Note to The Bowser Monster: I understand that your anxious to know who shot Link. But I plan on doing a sequel too this, so don't worry too much.**

**Please, read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Late that evening, the smashers returned home. Link and Samus came in the front door and put there stuff down on the table. 

"Hey Samus." Link called.

"What is it, Link?"

"There's a movie still on, but it's over." Link reffering to the TV that was still on.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I bet Zelda forgot to turn off the TV and decided to go to sleep early." Link thought.

Samus then remembered that Sonic stayed behind as well. Her eyes widened.

"Samus?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh Link, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Link wondered.

"Um..." She wasn't sure how to say this. She knew that Sonic had feelings and that he wanted to spend time with her.

"Samus, what's wrong?"

"L-Link, Sonic was here as well."

Link wondered in suspicion. "And?"

"Link, don't take this the wrong way but...Sonic has feelings for Zelda." Samus said sadly.

"What!" Link's eyes widened.

"You see, when you weren't here, Zelda was awfully sad and no one would take care of her. However, Sonic saw how sad she was, and he decided to comfort her so that she would feel better."

"But..." He then realized what she was talking about. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should've told you this when you came back, but, I guess it was my fault. I wanted Sonic to get to know Zelda a little more. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Link said.

"Yes, it is."

"It's not! You told me now, have you?"

"Yes. Are you mad?"

"No. I'm just...confused."

"About Sonic and Zelda?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what I'm going to do." Link sat down on the couch, thinking.

"Link." Samus said, sadly. "Do you hate Sonic?"

"No. Not at all."

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"Well...I could talk to Zelda in the morning." Link thought.

"That does seem to be an idea." Samus agreed.

"I wonder what Zelda's doing?" Link thought, as he sat up and went upstairs to Zelda's room.

"Link!" Samus called.

"What is it?" Link turned to her.

"...Nothing."

Link shrugged, and continued upstairs.

* * *

When he got there, he stood right at Zelda's door, and he slowly opened it. When he did that, he saw what he was seeing.

Zelda layed on the side of the bed with her arm on Sonic's chest. And Sonic had his arm around her head still. Theey were both asleep.

Samus came by the door and slowly walked in and saw Link, staring at the two lovers, asleep.

"Are you OK, Link?" Samus asked.

"I'm fine." He didn't look at her, and continued to stare at the two for a moment longer. After that, he was walking out of the room.

"Link." Samus called.

"No Samus. I'm fine."

"But-"

"I said I'm fine!" Link shouted.

Samus shuddered a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, Samus." Link shook his head. "I need some time to think about some stuff." The Hylian said, as he walked of Zelda's room, and went to his room.

Samus watched Link go and was sad.

"Taking it a bit hard, isn't he?"

Samus turned around to see Sonic, who was awake, but was still with Zelda.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure that Link's going to go through with this?"

"He wants to talk to Zelda in the morning. And I'm not sure how it's going to go." Samus responded.

"I'm sure that he'll understand." Sonic said.

"You think so?"

"Well, it might take some time, but I'm sure he'll understand." Sonic answered.

"Hmm...I guess your right."

"What now?"

"I guess we shoudl try and get some rest. I'll leave you two alone." Samus said as she was walking out of the room.

"Samus?"

"What is it, Sonic?"

"Goodnight."

"I'm sorry this had to happen."

"Don't worry. Link will understand."

"I know that. Well, goodnight, Sonic." She waved, before closing the door.

Sonic decided to get some rest too. As he continued to comfort Zelda by putting his arm around her head. He fell back asleep.

However, Samus kept the door open, slightly. She looked at the two and smiled. "Those two look wonderful togther." She said to herself, as she closed the door and walked away.

* * *

**Note: I'm sorry I keep updating this story without a new chapter. It's sort of a habit of mine, but I'll try and update with a new chapter from now on.**

**Please, read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I want to thank you guys for encouraging me to continue this story.**

* * *

Early the next morning, Zelda was starting to wake up, with her arms stretched in the air, and coming to a loud yawn. After that, she saw Sonic and started to wake him up. 

"Sonic, come on sleepy head, wake up." Zelda started to shake him a bit.

However, Sonic was still asleep (somehow), and just mumbled. "Five more minutes, mommy." Sonic mumbled.

Zelda smiled, and slowly got out of bed. She walked out of her room and went downstairs to start breakfast with Samus.

* * *

When she got downstairs, Zelda went over to the kitchen, and when she got there, Link was sitting down on a chair at the table. She was very surprised to see him up so early. 

"Link. What are you doing up this early?" Zelda asked.

"Zelda. I need to talk to you. Could you please sit down?"

Zelda nervously walked to a empty chair and sat down next to him. "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

Link sighed as he began. "I saw you."

"What?"

"I saw you sleeping...with Sonic." Link replied.

Zelda's eyes widened. "Link! How-

"When we got back last night, I saw that movie that you watched was still on. And I wondered why you left it that way. Samus told me about how Sonic has feelings for you, and...when I got up to your room to check on you...I saw it. You and Sonic were sleeping together."

"Link...the reason why Sonic and I were sleeping together was because...I was tired that night. Me and Sonic were watching that movie together, and during that time...he started to have feelings for me...I know that upsets you, but Sonic took care of me and comfort me when you were gone. And later, when he took me to my room and tucked me in. He was so sweet that night."

"Zelda...do you love Sonic?"

Zelda looked down on the floor sadly. She didn't want to hurt Link's feelings, so she stayed silent.

"Zelda? Are you there?"

"I am...I just don't want to answer that question." She replied.

"I'm not leaving until answer my question. Be honest, do you love Sonic?" Link asked calmly.

Zelda stared at him for a moment and she knew that Link was being friendly to her. She couldn't hold it any longer.

"Yes...I do love Sonic." Zelda started to cry.

"Zelda? Are you crying?"

"L-Link, I'm sorry! I didn't want to lie to you!" She covered her eyes as she started to cry even louder.

Link saw her crying. He didn't like seeing her like this, as he went over to her and sat down beside Zelda. He calmly put his arm around her, trying to calm her down.

"Zelda, look at me." Link said.

Zelda couldn't do it.

Link calmly made her look at him, eye to eye.

"Look, you answered my question. And I'm happy that you answered me. I know that took a lot of courage to say that to me. And your honest about your feelings. If you really Sonic...I uinderstand."

"What? You do?" Zelda stopped crying.

"Yeah. I do. At first, I was shocked about it. About how Sonic had an interest in you. And I really couldn't take it when I saw you two together sleeping." Link paused for a moment. "But...from what you just told me, I understand it now. Sonic cared for you when I was not around, and I'm glad that someone took care of you."

"You are?"

Although, it may take some time to actually get use to this bond you two have, I understand." Link said, as he hugged Zelda for a long embrace. "Just don't cry."

Zelda didn't know what to say. She returned his hug and started to embrace for a long moment. She smiled, as she cried again, but with happy tears, instead of sadness tears.

"Zelda? Are you still crying?"

"No Link. I'm just...happy that you understand." She said as they broke off their hug.

Link put his hand on her brown hair and kissed her on the forehead. "I hope you don't cry again." He said, as he walked put of the room, leaving Zelda alone.

Zelda sat there, staring at the floor. She was at a loss of words of what just happened.

"I see that he understands you now." A voice said.

"Huh? Samus?"

Samus walked into the kitchen and spoke. "I'm just glad that you two understand each other now."

"I..."

"Come on. We better start breakfast before everyone else wakes up with an empty stomach." Samus noted.

"All right." Zelda responded as she grabbed the butter for the fridge, preparing to make pancakes.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sometime in the afternoon, Sonic was already up and he went over to Zelda's bookshelf and he was looking for something.

"Now where is that thing?" Sonic looked through a couple titles of books, until he saw the book he was looking for. He smirked as he grabbed the book and took it out.

"Sonic?" A voice called.

Sonic turned to the door and saw Samus there.

"Hey Samus, what's up?" Sonic waved at her.

"I saw you looking through those pile of books and I was wondering what you were doing today?" Samus replied.

"Oh...it's a private matter." Sonic nervously replied. "Sorry."

Samus on the other hand, smiled. "Ah, I see what you're up to."

"You do?"

"Yeah. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Samus winked.

Sonic laughed a bit. "Thanks Samus." Sonic looked at the book he was still holding. "Well, I better find Zelda. See ya later." Sonic waved again before dashing out of the room, leaving Samus at the doorway, laughing to herself.

"Sonic really is in love with Zelda." She said to herself, still smiling.

* * *

Zelda was sitting on the swing. She looked like she was trying to relax and trying to get some of that stress off of her.

Suddenly, a familiar blue blur approached her again. As it was true, Sonic the Hedgehog appeared in front of Zelda again.

"Zelda?"

"Hm? Oh, hi Sonic."

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Where?" Zelda was confused.

"To a special place of mine." Sonic replied.

"Really? And where is this...special place of yours?" Zelda wondered.

"I want you to read this to me if you agree." Sonic showed her the book he was carrying.

"Sonic, where did you find this book?" Zelda asked with her eyes widened.

"I found it the shelf with your other books. Why do you ask?" Sonic wondered.

Zelda was in shock. The book Sonic was carrying with him was something that she lost ever since she was six. This was her favorite book ever since that time.

"Zelda? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. It's just..."

Sonic had his head down. "If you don't want to go...I understand." The hedgehog said as he was about to walk off until Zelda stopped him by putting her warm hand on his shoulder.

"No. I really to know what this special place is that you want to show me." Zelda said, as she grabbed the book from Sonic. "I'll hold on to it as you carry me."

"You will?"

Zelda smiled as she nodded her head. "Yes."

"Okay then, hold on tight." Sonic smirked, as he picked up Zelda from under her. She layed in Sonic's arms, as she put one arm around the book and one arm around Sonic. Then, the blue hedgehog dashed off with Zelda leaving the Smash mansion, behind.

However, Link was watching them go, as he pulled out his Ocarina and played Epona's Song 

Suddenly, a red horse ran out of nowhere and ran towards Link. The horse stopped in front of Link, and the Hylian petted it's nose.

"Hey Epona, you wanna go for a ride?" Link asked.

Epona just stood there as Link got on the horse. After a moment of getting comfortable, Link rode Epona away from the mansion and in the direction where Sonic and Zelda went too.

* * *

Further away from Link, Sonic was still carrying Zelda to this special place while Zelda still held on to him and the book at the same time.

"Sonic, how far is it?" She asked?

"We are almost there, just hang on, OK?" Sonic told her.

Zelda really listened to him, as she gripped a hold of him as hard as she can, because he was going faster than ever. She shut her eyes tightly as she held on to the book as well.

Finally, after a moment of running, Sonic stopped. However, Zelda didn't notice as she was still holding on to him.

"Zelda, we're here. Open your eyes." Sonic said, as he layed her on her feet.

Zelda slowly opened them, and when she did that, she saw her new surroundings.

"Sonic." Zelda gasped.

This place she was looking at was a beautiful green field. This field had flowers. Yellow, red, pink, white, and blue flowers,and they were separated all over the place. And beyond it, was a huge waterfall. It was sparkling beautiful.

"Sonic. This place is so beautiful. Where did you even find this place?" Zelda wondered, as she looked around.

"I happen to found this place on one of my runs. This was also the place where I got the flowers for you."

"Really? Could you give me some, now?" Zelda smiled.

"Sure." Sonic smirked, as he dashed off for a moment, and he picked upa blue flower. After that, he dashed back to Zelda and presented it too her.

"You mind?"

Zelda wasted no time as she grabbed the flower from Sonic and smelled it. It smelled really nice.

"This is really beautiful, Sonic. Thank you." She leaned down and hugged Sonic tightly.

"Z-Zelda...your choking me." Sonic said, trying to get some air.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Zelda let go of him, and grabbed the book that she layed down earlier.

"Where do you want me to read this?" Zelda asked.

Sonic thought about it for a moment. "Near the waterfall." Sonic suggested.

"Well, let's go then." Zelda gestured, as she and Sonic walked towards the waterfall.

A mile away, Link watched the two go to the waterfall. He stared at them for a moment, before advancing while riding Epona.

* * *

When they got to the waterfall, Sonic went over to a tree and sat down under the shade of it, with his arms over his head, as he started to relax. Zelda sat down beside him under the shade and stared at the view of the waterfall.

"This place is really amazing." Zelda said.

"I know." Sonic replied. "Aren't you going to read it?"

Zelda was about to answer, but she stopped and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, why do you ant me to read this to you? It's basically a child's story."

"I know. But really like it, and I want you read it. Besides, this was your favorite book."

"How did you know it was my favorite?" Zelda wondered.

"Because, you were crying all the time when you lost it. Link told me all about it." Sonic answered.

"Oh, I see." Zelda laughed a bit.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Do you still want me to read this to you?"

"Yeah. I'm really interested on what it's about." Sonic said, as he closed his eyes and started to relax.

Zelda just shrugged as she opened the cover and started to read it. She still didn't understand why Sonic wanted her to read it. Basically, the words were just childish in some sort of romantic way. She looked at Sonic every now and then but only to find him still relaxing with his eyes closed. Every now and then, Sonic would look up to see if she was still reading it. After a while, Zelda finished the book, and looked at Sonic, who opened his eyes and stared at her.

"You read good." Sonic complemented.

"Really?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah. That was the best story I have ever heard."

Zelda didn't know what to say. She was so happy that Sonic actually liked it. She didn't know how, but he really liked it.

"Sonic? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I..." She stopped and looked away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing, it's just...I'm so happy that I met you." Zelda said, as she leaned down and kissed Sonic on the lips for a long moment. After that long moment, she broke it, and Sonic's face turned red.

"W-wow. Thank you, Zelda." Sonic blushed.

"No. Thank you, Sonic." She embraced him, and Sonic returned it. He then slowly and gently kissed Zelda on the cheek as they continued their long and warm hug.

Across the field, Link stared at the two for a moment, and...he smiled.

"I'm happy for you Zelda." Link said.

But suddenly, he heard something. He turned and saw what it was. His eyes widened as he recognized what it was.It was the person who shot Link. He had the ray gun in his and aimed straight for Zelda once more.

"Oh no, Zelda." He gasped. Luckily though, he had his bow with him. He reached for it and grabbed the bow and an arrow and aimed straight for the figure.

Back at the waterfall, Zelda was still hugging Sonic. But she was unaware that the figure who shot Link was attempting to kill her again.

"Zelda! Look out!" Link shouted, as he shot the arrow straight at the gun, which hit it's target,successfully, and the figure dropped it's gun.

Zelda looked at the field and saw Link, with her eyes widened in shock.

"Link! What are you doing here?" Zelda called.

Link rode Epona towards Sonic and Zelda and explained about the shooter who attempted to kill Zelda again.

"Is...is this true?"

"Yes, it is." He saw the figure about to run off again, but Sonic used his homing attack on the person and he fell to the ground in pain.

Link and Zelda went over to him and Link pulled off the mask of the shooter. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Roy?" The three of them blurted out.

Roy got up slowly, and stared at them angrily. "Yeah, it's me."

"Roy, why are you trying to kill Zelda?" Link demanded.

"Because...she was the last person I lost too in a match." Roy answered.

"What?" Zelda spoke.

Roy calmed down a bit. "It was true. Zelda was the last person who ever beat me in a match. I wanted to come back and challenge her to a rematch. But when I heard that I wasn't returning, I was angry. And all I wanted to do was to kill Zelda, so that I don't have to bother with her ever again." Roy explained.

"Is that why you tried to do this?" Link asked.

"Yes." Roy said.

Link was very angry. He wanted to pull out his Master Sword and kill Roy, but he knew that it was wrong so Zelda stepped in and tried to talk to Roy.

"Roy? Listen to me." Zelda started.

"What?" Roy asked.

"I know that in your last match, I was the one who beat you. But, why would do something like killing me? Just to get revenge? That's never the answer, Roy. I wish could take my victory back, but I can't. I won, and you had yourself to blame." Zelda finished.

Roy thought about it, and he knew that Zelda was right. "I-I'm sorry Zelda. I wish I didn't push it to a level where I wanted to kill you just to get my revenge. I guess it's all my fault. I can't take it back and I should probably just not do something like this again. I ended up almost killing Link in the process. I'm sorry." Roy hanged his head down in sadness.

"Roy. Your a nice person, and I know that in your heart, you would never do something like this. Just promise me...don't do something like this again. It's just not you." Zelda said as she hugged Roy.

"Zelda?" Roy said.

"No. It's OK. Let's just put this behind us." Zelda said as she let go of Roy.

"We better get back. It's starting to get late. And we will got talk to the master when we get back." Link said, as he and Roy started back. Zelda was about to go, until Sonic stopped her.

"Zelda? I'm sorry. I didn't want this day to go out like this." Sonic said.

"Sonic, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is." Sonic interrupted her. "If Link wasn't here today, you could've died. And I'm sorry if I wasted your time." Sonic said, with a tear in his eye, as he dashed off back to the mansion without a second thought.

"Oh Sonic." Zelda said, as a few tears in her eyes, as she watched the sad events that unveiled before her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really want thank you all for those wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. :')**

**Please, read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

After the confrontation with Roy, Link and Zelda got back to the mansion. However, Zelda still couldn't get over what just happened. Sonic wanted to surprise her, but it turned into a nightmare instead of a day of the two alone. Link helped Zelda off of Epona and walked to the front door.

"Zelda, I'm sorry I spied on you two, but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to see what you two were really doing so that I could find out myself. I know it's not like me to spy, but it was for a reason." Link said.

Zelda didn't respond to him. She walked through the front door and went straight upstairs without looking at Link.

Link saw this and was about to follow her until...

"Link." A voice said.

"Huh? Oh, hey Samus." Link said.

"I heard about what happened today." Samus said.

"You knew?"

"Sonic, told me. He was so upset and sad, that he didn't want see or talk to Zelda again."

"What? He told you that?"

"Link? Why did you follow them? And not because of the incident with Roy." Samus replied.

Link closed his eyes. "I don't know, I guess I didn't want to see Zelda alone. I wanted to follow her so that I could get an eye on them myself. I know it's wrong to spy, but I just couldn't trust Zelda."

"Link, you should know that Sonic loves Zelda, and that she loves him back. You should leave them alone and let them have their time."

"I know that, but..."

"Look, I know your still not quite use to the bond those two have, but eventually, think you'll understand."

Link didn't know what to say. "I guess...I'll give it a try." Link thought.

"That's good. Now come and help me with dinner." Samus gestured, as she went back into the kitchen.

Link stood there for a moment longer before going into the kitchen with Samus.

* * *

Later that night, Link went up to Zelda's room and knocked on her door. 

"Zelda? Dinner is ready. Come down stairs." Link called.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Zelda answered from the door.

"Come on, Zelda. I want you to join us." Link said.

"...Is Sonic going to be there?" Zelda asked.

"I'm going to ask him." Link answered.

"Then I'll stay here."

"Zelda, please come out." Link protested.

"No, Link. I'm staying in here."

Link tried opening her door, but unfortunately, she locked it.

"Zelda! Please open the door! I'm sorry I spied on you!" Link shouted.

There was no answer.

Link suddenly gave up, as he went over to Sonic's room and knocked on the door.

"Sonic! Dinner's ready!" Link called.

There was no answer.

"Sonic, I said dinner's ready!" Link called again.

There was still no answer.

"Sonic!"

Finally, he answered. "I'll be down in a minute." He slowly replied.

"...Well, OK. But hurry up." Link said, as he went back downstairs.

* * *

After about an hour, Sonic finally opened his door and he walked downstairs to get some food. However when he got down there, all of the food was gone. Everyone got their share of food (especially Wario). 

"Ah well. I wasn't really hungry anyways." Sonic said to himself as he was about to go back upstairs until...

"Hey Sonic." Samus walked into the kitchen.

"Hm? Oh, hey Samus." Sonic greeted, until he changed the subject. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't come down here earlier. It's just-"

"I understand."

"Huh?"

"I know how much stress you've been under today, and I don't blame you." Samus said.

"You do?"

"Yes. I realize how much Zelda means to you. You really love her, and you intend to care for her, do you?"

"Yeah. I do. For some reason, I started to have some feelings for her, and then, I tell her I feel, and she understands. But, after what happened today, I don't know what I should do. I probably should've never done something like what I did." Sonic said sadly, as he formed a tear in his eye.

"Sonic, don't beat yourself up for that, OK? It's not your fault." Samus said. "No one knew that Zelda's attacker would strike again."

"I know that, but..."

"Sonic, please." Samus interrupted him.

Sonic stared at her for while longer. "OK. If you really think that I should put this behind me...then I will." Sonic answered.

"That's the spirit." Samus smiled.

"Thanks Samus." Sonic thanked.

"Don't mention it." Samus replied. "Well, I'm going to head off to bed. Good night." Samus waved at him.

"Good night." Sonic returned the wave, as he watched Samus head to her room. He suddenly had his sad face again. He slowly went back upstairs to his room.

* * *

As Sonic reached the door of his room, he looked up and saw a note tied to the know of his door. His eyes widened. Who would send him a note at this time of night? He quickly reached up for the note and opened it. He read what is said. 

_Dear Sonic,_

_I know that today wasn't what you had planned. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but let me return the favor. As soon as you finish reading this note, come to my room. I'll be waiting._

_Your love,_

_Zelda_

Sonic's eyes really widened. He put the note back on his door, and quickly followed it's instructions. He dashed to Zelda's room.

* * *

When he got there, he took a deep breath, and opened the door. As soon as he did that, he was in shock. 

The room was dark. However, there were candles set all over the room. A few near the window, a few on the shelf, and a few on a chest. And on the bed, Zelda was sitting there, with her white dress, her brown hair, her brown boots were on the floor. She noticed Sonic, and smiled.

"Sonic."

"Z-Zelda? What is all this?" Sonic wondered.

"Come sit on the bed with me." Zelda said.

"Huh?"

"Just come sit, please." Zelda gestured.

Sonic wasted no time as he jumped on the bed and sat down in front of Zelda.

"You did this all by yourself?" Sonic asked.

Zelda nodded her head. "Do you like it?"

"Do I? This is really nice. Good job." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Zelda blushed.

"...What do you want to do?" Sonic asked.

"I was thinking we could talk." Zelda answered.

"Oh."

"What is it, Sonic?"

Sonic couldn't answer her. He thought about what happened today. About how he almost lost Zelda.

"Sonic, are you OK?" Zelda wondered.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine." Sonic answered, but then...he changed the subject quickly. "No...I'm not fine."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Sonic sighed. "Zelda...I hope you don't tell anyone this but...I was really scared today."

"Scared? You? How? I don't see you getting scared at all." Zelda laughed a bit.

"But I was." Sonic replied. "Zelda, if Link wasn't there today...if you had lost your life...I would never forgive myself."

"Sonic?" Zelda grew worried.

"Zelda...I...love you. And I would do anything to protect you." Sonic flung his arms around her waist and hugged her. And for the first time in a long time...he started to cry.

"Sonic, are you crying?" Zelda asked, worried.

He said nothing as he dug his face onto her dress, crying.

"Sonic...please don't cry." Zelda pleaded. as she rubbed Sonic's back, comforting him. "I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Sonic looked up at her with a few tears in his eyes. "I...know. I just don't want to lose you."

"I know you don't want that to happen." Zelda said, as she used her glove to wipe off Sonic's tears.

"Th-thanks." Sonic smiled.

"Feel any better?" She asked.

Sonic coughed a bit. "I'll be OK."

"Now, let's get started."

"With what?"

"Here." Zelda grabbed a cup of juice and gave it to Sonic.

"Thanks." Sonic grabbed the cup from her hands.

Zelda grabbed a cup of juice of her own and held it up. "Let's toast."

"Toast what?"

"Our first night hanging out together." Zelda said.

"Toast." Sonic said.

"Toast." Zelda replied.

They both clashed their cups together gently before taking a sip.

* * *

For a while now, they were talking about their adventures. About how Eggman keep trying to take over the world, and how Ganondorf tries to do the same thing, but when that happens, Link and Sonic save the day. 

"Let me tell you, those Black Aliens stood no chance against Shadow." Sonic laughed.

"I believe you on that." Zelda laughed as well.

They both stopped and looked at each other for a long moment.

"Sonic?"

"Zelda?"

"Why do you like me so much? What do you find special about me?" Zelda questioned.

Sonic stood like that for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. "Well, your beautiful for one. I like your voice. I love how you help your people when they are in danger." Sonic answered.

"Sonic..." Zelda blushed, as she looked away from him.

"But it's true. I think your really special." Sonic smirked.

"You really think so?" Zelda asked.

"I know so." Sonic put his hand on Zelda's.

Zelda was a little stunned. She felt Sonic's hand on hers. It felt...warm. "Sonic. Thank you so much. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Sonic said.

"Well then...what do you want me to do?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Zelda thought about it for a moment. She smirked, as she leaned down slowly and pressed her lips on Sonic's. The blue hedgehog's eyes widened for a moment, but he returned the kiss, eventually, and they both closed their eyes. Zelda put her arms around him as they continued to kiss. Sonic put one arm on her waist as they continued to share a passionate moment. Finally, they broke their kiss.

"Your a good kisser, Sonic." Zelda laughed a bit.

"Really? Nah, you're the better kisser. Girls are better at that."

Zelda really laughed. "Stop it, Sonic." Zelda joked, playfully.

"But it's true."

"Come on, Sonic. No one ever knew that you had such a warm heart." Zelda smiled, with her arms still around him.

"Nah, it's nothing special." Sonic joked.

Zelda laughed a bit. But then she yawned loudly.

"Are you tired?" Sonic asked.

"Well, with the way on how loud I yawned, I think you got your answer." Zelda said.

"I guess."

"...Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for this lovely evening. I wanted to return what you were going to give me earlier." She said.

"Hey, this was your idea. So your the one I should really thank." Sonic hugged her.

"Well then...your welcome." Zelda returned the hug, as she yawned even louder.

"That was loud." Sonic pointed out.

"I agree. I better get some sleep. You know, call it a night."

I agree as well." Sonic paused for a moment. "Zelda?"

"What is it, Sonic?"

"I love you." Sonic said.

"I love you too." Zelda responded back.

They both slowly pressed their lips together, as they shared another passionate moment. And then, they both went under the covers and kept themselves warm.

"Sonic." Zelda whispered.

"Zelda." Sonic whispered back.

They both put their arms around each other in another warm hug. And at that moment, Sonic and Zelda fell asleep in each others arms.

Link opened the door at that moment and peeked inside. And when he saw that, he smiled.

"Zelda. I know I said this but...I'm really happy for you." Link said to himself, as he slowly closed the door, leaving the two lovers to sleep.

**

* * *

****Author's Note: I want thank you guys for making this story successful. To be honest, I really didn't think that no one would like my pairing, SonicxZelda. I just wrote this for my own amusement. But, seeing as you see my pairing unique, I would like to see some SonicxZelda oneshots if any of you readers are interested. :)**

**And again, thank you for encouraging me to continue this story. I really appreciate it. :)**

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
